Decorative products useful as surface coverings for floors, walls, etc., are well known in the art and have achieved broad use in domestic and commercial environments. Unfortunately, the application of a protective surface layer on an embossed substrate has presented many difficult problems. The embossing tends to diminish or distort upon application of the wear layer. Such distortion or diminishing reduces the aesthetic appearance and the three dimensional effect desired. Further, air is entrapped between the wear layer and embossed or textured substrate when the wear layer is laminated to an embossed or textured substrate by conventional lamination processes.
Many prior art protective wear layer surfaces comprise relatively rigid thermoset polymers which are laminated to a flat substrate. The laminated wear layer and substrate is then embossed. For example, Sawka U.S. Pat. No. 5,405,675 discloses applying a substantially uniformly thick protective surface layer to a base layer or substrate and then embossing the base layer at a temperature between the softening temperature of the base layer and the decomposition temperature of the base layer, but less than the softening temperature of the wear layer.
Attention is also called to Fry U.S. Pat. No. 4,614,556. In this patent the wear layer has a relief pattern formed thereon and is laminated to a flat base layer. In another embodiment, the wear layer, which is substantially uniform in thickness, is embossed and then the base layer comprising a hot-melt composition is applied to the embossed wear layer.
Other commercially available floor structures are made by applying a liquid plastisol to a smooth or textured substrate. When the plastisol is fused, air bubbles are entrapped reducing clarity. Further, the liquid plastisol tends to flow into the depressions of the embossed substrate, reducing the texture of the exposed surface.